fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drayden
Drayden (ドレイデン Doreiden) is a known as the Thunder Dragon (雷竜 Rairyū) and the Thunder Dragon King (雷竜王 Kaminariryūō), along with being the foster father of Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya. Being a participant in the that took place several centuries ago, Drayden was a believer of the ideal that humans and dragons could coexist with one another, slaughtering countless of his own kind in an effort to realize that dream. As the battle continued to go on, Drayden's injuries accumulated and he was fatally wounded, escaping the battlefield and taking shelter in a remote place to recover his strength. During this recovery, Drayden was discovered by a human woman, Melody, who took pity on the injured dragon and nursed his injuries, not caring in the slightest that he was ferocious dragon. Thankful for what she did, Drayden owed his life to this woman and grew to love her over the time that she spent tending to him, wanting to spend the rest of his life by her side. However, the woman was in love with another human and she could not return his feelings for her, even finding it more difficult by the passing day to visit Drayden when she had made a family with her lover. Though his heart ached from not being able to gain her love, Drayden remained intent on watching over her for as long as he could. Decades had gone by and he still watched over them, looking after her and the family even when they had grown old with fully grown children. When she finally passed away, Drayden made the vow of swearing to protect and watch over her children and even grandchildren, forfeiting the rest of his life into protecting what she would have wanted to protect. Without even realizing it, centuries had passed and Drayden had finally met Melody's descendant, Tetsuya, who Drayden felt an attachment for due to his resemblance of Melody. When Drayden discovered that Tetsuya's parents had tried to sacrifice their baby in order to acquire the power of demon's and rule the continent, Drayden unleashed his rage and killed the entire family that had sold their souls and took the baby, bringing him to a secretive place and decided to raise him in honor of Melody. Spending the first four or five years of Tetsuya's life raising him and teaching him Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic, Drayden had realized the gravity of his sins and believed that he had committed a grave mistake by allowing his emotions to overtake him and interfering with Tetsuya's life. Wanting to atone and for Tetsuya to forget him, Drayden erased Tetsuya's memories of everything involving both himself and his family and then used the Dragon Soul Seal to enter Tetsuya's body as a soul, both creating anti-dragon particles to prevent Tetsuya's dragonification and also wanting him to live his own life. Personality Relationships History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Trivia Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Dragon King Category:Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic User